


Chronicles of the Daughters of the Most Noble House of Gaunt - Blood of the Sacred

by Nevermoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoria/pseuds/Nevermoria
Summary: History has been rewritten long before the birth of Voldemort, written in a way that lets him win. That lets Magic rule like it should have. This story goes through the generations and touches each life of the Pureblood world and the issues they would face in times of war.Prewarned - mentions of Non-Con and the aftermath of that, not the act itself, perhaps in the future I will rewrite that scene. Several graphic scenes of self-harm, BDSM and power exchange with some less than willing parties





	Chronicles of the Daughters of the Most Noble House of Gaunt - Blood of the Sacred

Merope ran her ivory hairbrush through her black curls, watching the people walk past on the semi-busy street below. Their home might be on the worse for wear side of town but there was still a fair bit of foot traffic, unwanted foot traffic. Her father was always screaming about Filthy muggles daring to invade the space of their beloved home. She was sure one of these days he would end up killing some poor peasant for simply stumbling onto their land. While she resented them just as much as her father she knew that every muggle was not to blame for her mother's death. Sighing she set the brush down to start her chores, she knew she should be livid that she had been taken out of school. But after hours of her father's ravings, she gave up and began to prepare for marriage. Some English Pureblood family had paid an unspeakable amount for her hand, in her opinion it was silly. But she was in no position to fight it, so she settled into her new routine. Cook, Clean, Wash, Sweep, repeat. She hoped her husband owned house elves, she was horrible at cooking and worse at cleaning.  
Whining thoughts were interrupted by a scream from the back of the house, her blasted father had finally snapped. “Father! It is not the muggles fault!” Ignoring the bang of pots falling as her concentration failed her, she rushed through the house finding Marvolo leaning over the body of a young man with ashy skin and oily hair. “Father! He did not kill Mother! You have no right to curse it!” When her father looked up she jumped back, the venom in his eyes scared her. “ ‘ou stupi’ gir’! T’ey ‘re all ‘o blame an’ ‘ow t’ere is o’e lessssss!” Her blood ran cold as her father hissed at her. She realized the boy was dead, hide, they needed to hide the body and scrub his wand. A ministry worker would be there in minutes. Merope began muttering spell after spell to dig a deep enough hole after a couple of scoops she felt her wand smacked out of her hand. “Stupi’, stupi’ unt, ‘e ar’ no’ ‘iding me vic’ory!” Her father screamed at her as the pop of apparition filled the air, they were fucked, the Aurors were already here. Scrambling for her wand she rushed back into the house and slammed the door, she would not go down with her bastard father. She should have felt horrible that no tears fell but all she felt was relief, she needed to write the Selwyns. Screw the wedding, she needed to be taken out of here fast before the muggles came for revenge.  
Unlatching the door she went to face the Aurors, hopefully, she wasn’t going to be charged. Chin high and all that shit. Her mother would be proud, she would proud of a lot of things Merope thought. “Hello Gentlemen, I understand my father has been taken. Do I need to be questioned? If so you will need to request a meeting with my soon to be husband, Theophilus Selwyn. He is my head of house if my father is charged.” One man turned to the other in chuckling, “Miss Gaunt, while we normally look down on attempts of hiding information, any fathers should be proud to have a daughter so willing to help him in a pitch. Alas, you are a minor, and a female so we see no reason to question you. We will send notice to the Selwyns to pick you up. I’d give it twenty-four hours, Thank you for your time, Miss Gaunt”  
And with that she was left alone again, kicking the door she cursed herself, she should have requested they take her to her husband. Her brother needed to get his ass home, she was dreading the backlash of the Muggles. She had already been threatened to be burned to death by the Mayor quite a few times, bewitching his son to leave her alone. The annoying boy was already coming around trying to convince her to run away with him, even though he was married. The mere idea made her head and heart hurt, the spoiled man wanted the world when her own husband was now waiting for her. Ignoring the threat of backlash she began packing her personal belongings, maybe a hot bath as well.

The clock tower struck twelve as Merope put her last book in the now overflowing chest, quickly shrinking some items to make room she sighed with contentment. She would soon be free.

  
BANG….SMACK...CRASH

“Find Her!”

Merope panicked as she heard Thomas Riddle's voice rang out through her home, she was doomed. She would be dead long before the Selwyn’s found her. Exploding her bedroom window she began to climb out, a nasty bruise from a second story fall was her best option. To her rapid growing panic, she was stopped by a large hand wrapping around her wrist. “There you are my wife, we have been looking for you. Where is you killer of a father? He needs to know that he has sealed your fate!” Spitting in Thomas’s face Merope did her best to wriggle free hoping the fall would kill her, “My people took him! He will pay for what he did you don’t have to take this out on me, I had no part of that poor boy's death!” Her pleas were met with laughter as a young woman strolled over to them. Her face reminded Merope of a bad dream, so bad she had pushed it deep within her mind. “Hello sister, long time no torture”  
A pounding pressure filled Meropes mind as unwanted memories of her father's mistress flooded her mind. The homewrecker had been with child when her mother threw the woman out, the whore had kept it. Worse even, the offspring had gotten close to Merope over the years. “Adeline Chleming...but we, you were my closest friend. I cried on your shoulder for weeks after my father told me I was coming home! Why are you doing this, please Adi don’t do this!” Merope yanked hard against Riddle as she screamed and pleaded trying to understand what was happening.  
Adeline let out a cackle as Thomas threw Merope over his shoulder, she pointed her wand against Meropes temple before whispering, “Imperius” Taking a moment to look at the glazed over eyes of her childhood friend she forced herself to remember her mother's last words. ‘Never adapt at sharing, her daughter will be taught better. Won’t she? Teach her to share, beat it into her’ Meropes filthy excuse for a mother had condemned her own, she would make her pay. “We are taking you home, you will do as Master Thomas tell you. No fighting, accept his child and you will not be harmed. If you fight my spell I will make punishment in the dungeons look like child's play” Adeline couldn’t help but smile as the last bit of hope left Merope's eyes, she knew she was trapped.

Adeline busied herself once they arrived at the Riddle estate, she was pleased with her choice of revenge but she wanted no part of the torture that was happening to her half-sister. She had always found it funny how Merope never put the pieces together, same hair, figure, speech patterns. She had to admit the last part might have been from spending three years attached at the hip. Recasting the wards on the home she wondered to her room for a relaxing bath, being married to a rich man had its perks but she still refused to sleep next to the Muggle. Make him think she bore his child, sure, alter his memories with grand depictions of love and sexual devotion, sure. But actually having unnecessary contact with the ape was avoided at all cost. Once the beast had ruined Merope for bride-dom Adeline planned on killing him, after of course making sure everything he had gone towards her unborn son. His real father was patiently waiting for her to finish part one of her revenge, remembering her husband stirred her insides with lust. It had been weeks since she saw him since he had filled her with his seed. She cherished the memory, how she wanted to see Meropes face when she realized that tag along Adi had snagged the most powerful wizard to ever live.  
Glee bubbled up as she heard the pleading startup, she slipped under the scolding water sighing relaxing at the thought. Daydreams of power and torture stirred her insides till she couldn’t stop herself from running a hand down her thigh. Tickling her tender skin as crys of pain filled the air, brushing her fingertips against her throbbing lips as she remembered the child now growing in her womb. Missing her husband mixed with her need for others pain fueled her as she pumped two digits into her gushing cunt, her other hand soon found her bundle of nerves as she imagined her own love pinning her down like the beast was pinning her sister. She found the still tender tear from when he had taken her without question, using a nail she scratched at it till her blood mixed with her juices turning the water pink. Images her sisters crying form being ripped open while her own husband fucked her raw filled her head, oh, what joy it would be if his brother joined them. Meropes screams echoed pushing Adeline to climax as she sunk a digit into her cunt thinking of pain she was inflicting and hoping she could inflict more.  
Pushing herself out of the bath she wrapped a towel around herself as she walked into Thomas’s room. “Did my love enjoy my gift?” Thomas nodded he collapsed next to a now unconscious Merope. Adeline waved her wand muttering a spell to keep all of the semen in Merope ensuring her pregnancy. “Good, why don’t you go clean up I’ll show our new toy her room” Waiting till he stumbled out she turned back to the body of her sister, unable to help herself she smacked Merope awake. “Follow” The simple instruction Merope was unable to fight as they made their way to the basement, once inside the dark small room Adeline chained Merope to the rickety bed. “How did it feel Meri? Did it hurt when he fucked your virgin cunt? Its filled with his filthy muggle seed now, you know, how I wished I had thought to have my own fun beforehand. I missed a golden opportunity to revisit our days in the dungeon, you remember don’t you?” Adeline sat on the edge of the bed caressing the frim curve of Meropes breast, bruises from Thomas unkind hands forming around the edge of her skin. “Are you broken yet?” Adeline asked after removing her curse, no words were uttered just a glob of spit hitting her eyes. “You ungrateful bitch!” Not wanting to be outdone by her new slave she slapped Merope till blood dripped from her mouth, feeling happy with herself she left her sister, wondering if she had realized yet what horrors against humanity they had done in the past year.  
These were the thoughts that lulled Adeline to sleep that night as she lazily flicked her clit with a crop. Merope pressed against the cold stone walls of Hogwarts as Adeline plunged her fingers into Meropes ass till her pouring cum spilt from Adeline's mouth making a mess on her perfect white oxford. The nasty words they would utter in the prefect's bathroom as they explored new placed to use their tongues. Adeline wondered if Merope cared she had spent the better part of the last year drinking her sister's cum like it was made from the apple of Eden. It shouldn’t hurt to remove the cum by morning and have some fun for old times sake, maybe with no imperius so Merope would bite. The thought of Merope ripping into her lips sent Adeline over the edge with one last hard smack of the riding crop.

Theophilus Selwyn arrived with a pop outside the small town of Little Hangleton, awkwardly trying to avoid the Muggles who seemed to overrun the town he slowly made his way to the Manor of Gaunt. Excitement vibrated in his bones at the thought of his bride, he had longed for her for several years at Hogwarts but was always scared away by her overbearing older brother. Marvolo sure knew how to keep the boys away from his only daughter. Shame that his son was such a monster tho, Theo wondered if Merope would want to take control of the town once the courts found her brother insane. That was of course if she already knew the Ministry was looking for him, he knew he should feel a flicker of guilt at blackmailing her father into marrying her to keep her brother out of jail. Theo couldn’t promise he wouldn’t be locked away at Saint Mungo’s but it was better than Azkaban. He hoped the insanity wouldn’t be passed to their children, giddiness from the thought soon left him as he saw the remains of the Manor. The once Nobel house stood much like the family, broken and hollow. The wood was burnt to ash with only the stone pillars standing, unthinking he rushed forward muttering every spell he could think of to tell if any of the ash were the remains of people. “S’e ain’ ere, t’e filt ‘ook t’e bik las’ ni’. Ucky ‘e, Mines’ry laese ‘e jus’ en ‘ime ‘or pa ‘o be ‘aken an’ ‘er marrie’ omph ‘o a muggle” Theo spun around to find Morfin leaning against the only standing tree, a half-eaten snake in his hand. Rushing the man Theophilus jabbed his wand hard into Morfin’s ribs till he let out a howl of pain, “who took my bride” growing into Morfin's ear only seemed to amuse him as he leaned forward to bite the snake once more. “ ‘he ma’ors ‘on, ‘omas Riddle, ‘e wan’s ‘y cun’ omph a sis’er as ‘is bri’e” Unable to contain his rage Theophilus sent a silent killing curse into Morfin before apparating to the home of the Mayor.  
He was taken back when he found heavy warding around the home, after some poking, he recognized the basic spells that were taught at Hogwarts. Breaking through a weak spot was easy once he understood he was only up against a child’s magic, after the initial ward was down he found himself in a godly Manor. Hundreds of paintings of a smug man littered the walls while empty bottles of booze made the halls sticky. Scoffing at the perfect example of muggle filth Theophilus made his way down the hall till he felt a surge of magical energy coming from the cellar. Scrambling down cold stone stairs Theophilus bolted into a pitch black room, after a quick Lumos the form of a bed was seeable. Gently he walked towards the bed till Merope sensed someone had entered her space and began to thrash. “Leave me alone you beast! Please leave me alone! Kill me!”  
Theophilus felt hot tears leak down his face as he took in the sight of his love, “Meri, please calm down. Its Theo, from school, remember? I bought you flowers every day for two years sighing them TS, please breath I’m here to take you home” Theophilus crested her curls trying to speak without getting sick. Seeing her so scared and covered in cuts was killing him, the bile threatened to rise when he saw the slick shine of semen on her thighs and stomach. Meropes small voice broke him from his murderous thoughts, “Theophilus... you're a Selwyn, you bought my hand, god...Theo, please leave. I am ruined, please just kill me, put me out of my misery before they come back. Find yourself a new-” Her words were cut short as Theophilus pressed a kissed to her swollen lips. “Meri, shush those words, whatever has happened to you will be mended and those responsible will beg for death. Please calm down, I’m taking you home” He began to undo her restraints ignoring her feeble pleads to leave her, once she was free he snapped his fingers. His elf Jink appeared in front of him, “Master Theo called Jink?” A smile graced Theophilus lips as he looked down at his loyal servant, “Yes Jink, this is Merope, your new Mistress. Please take her home and tend her wounds, I will be home after I take care of some Business, oh and call Lovegood”  
Once he saw Merope begrudgingly leave with his elf Theo turned back to the room trying to trace any magical signatures. When the same signature from the wards surfaced it annoyed him, the Gaunts were a founding family. All of their offsprings were well recorded but this signature was close to Meropes but not the same meaning a sibling or cousin, but other than her now dead brother she was the last. Wondering upstairs he began his search for the muggle scum, his search was short as a familiar face stared at him. Adeline. His rage bubbled as he sent a killing curse at the pathetic witch in front of him. To his resentment she apparated away leaving the curse to hit the wall starting a fire, contemplating letting the home burn and hope the muggle was inside Theo began to make his way towards the door before a groan brought him back to the door that Adeline had come out of. A blood-covered man was laying in a puddle of his own filth from torture. Theo smirk, wondering if his curse was misplaced if so he hoped his bride's friend would forgive his eagerness. Tapping the man with his food Theo squatted down to his level, falling backwards against a wall when the man gasped and tried to sit up. Preparing to kill it he raised his wand but stopped when the man didn’t flinch, “Who are you” The man let out a haunting laugh as he rested his weight on his elbows, “I, am Thomas Riddle the fourth, son of the current mayor of this town and land. Who are you, and where is my witch of a wife”  
Breathing deeply to refrain from harming the ape Theo tried to reply calmly, “Who is your wife? If you speak of Adeline she left when I tried to kill her. If you speak of Merope then prepare to die for harming my bride, either way, your life will be ending soon” Pride swelled as Thomas paled, resolve gone he laid back down before letting one last blow leave his mouth. “Both, my sweet Adeline brought me Merope and let me fuck her virgin cunt and fill it with my seed. Enjoy raising my bast-” His words fell short as the Crucio curse racked his body. Theophilus wanted to end it, but he knew that later Merope would want her turn to make him suffer. He kept the torture going till Thomas went unconscious before apparating home with the dead weight. Happily finding the halls of his manor empty he made his way to the dungeon, stringing Thomas up for a later date.  
Heading back upstairs Theophilus was pleased to hear Jaspy preparing their dinner, a small pop announced Jink as he bowed low. “Master, Mistress is healed and cleaned. Jink was unsure where to place her so Polsy opened the spare room that attaches to Masters. Jink or Polsy will move Mistress if Master would rather Mistress in Masters room. Jink recommends Polsy as Mistress's elf, Polsy is well trained and has proved to be a quick learner” Theophilus chuckled as they walked towards the kitchen, he had already thought of which elf his bride might enjoy so the endorsement from his head elf was amusing. Most had little freedoms or kindness showed to them and Theo prided himself on the fact that his elves ran his home not as slaves but as servants. Loyal, but not owned, as family. “Mister Lovegood will be here soon as well, Jink offered to discuss Masters business before dinner, Jasper so rarely has the chance to cook big meals”  
Indeed Jasper was taking the opportunity for a large meal, Theo counted at least three courses already made with a happy little elf stirring a bubbling soup. Theo made his way to his room after leaving Jink to help his brother cook, worry began to settle in. He had no doubt his bride was pregnant, Adeline had made sure of that. It went against their morals to dismiss magical blood, but in this case, it was allowable without the other founding families holding it against her. Would she want to tho, he vividly remembered her loving everyone, she was a bleeding heart and if she chooses to keep it he would not stop her. The wedding would need to be soon, within a week at least.  
His wandering thoughts were stopped as he found a fast asleep Merope cuddled under his covers. Smirking at Jinks idea gone to waist Theo sat on the edge of his bed pushing a curl behind her ear. “Ma belle fleur” Theo smiled as she turned to see him, a light bush gracing her cheeks. “I’m sorry Theo, after the horror I didn’t want to be alone. I understand if you wish me to leave now that I’m healed” Meropes soft spoken words made his eyes sting as he chuckled, “Amour, I will never ask you to leave. In Fact, I was just thinking of when the wedding should be. I know its hard to think of now, but you are with child. All magical blood is sacred but, no one will know if you wish to dismiss it” His heart hurt as she paled and hid herself under the covers, “Or, we wed within a week, and the child will be mine, in name, in blood, we can find an adoption incantation for when it's born. Is that okay? Do you wish to be my wife Meri?” Unable to speak Merope pushed herself up into Theo’s arms hiding her head in his chest as fat held back tears leaked from her eyes, soaking in the feeling of safety he brought she snuggled closer as Theo tightened his grip on her. Words weren’t needed nor said as she slid off to sleep in his arms, listening to his soft hum of loving words and promises of their children's future.

Dolphilus Lovegood sat in his favourite chair in Theophilus study, enjoying the warmth of the fire before their meeting. He was unsurprised when Theo’s elf insisted he come over, a vision had come to him in the early hours of the morning. A new leader had come to them through pain but this pain would bring a fire to their world that had not been seen since Merlin and Morgana. Dolph barely looked up as the door opened, “Theo, my friend, how is your wife? Is the baby safe?” Smiling down at the smirking face of his childhood friend Theophilus sat at his desk pouring them both a drink. “Merope is fine, and the baby should be fine. You had a vision” No question was asked, both of them new silly small talk was useless in their world. Taking the queue Dolphilus sipped his whiskey beginning his story, “Ah yes, Your son will bring new life for us. The original council will be reformed under his hand while we strengthen our numbers and heal our wounds. Meri was always talented with blood magic, I suggest she continue schooling after the wedding. We have a rising squid problem and between her wisdom and your power, your son will have the issue ended before his own heirs are born” Dolphilus raised his glass tipping his head in honour before downing it along with Theophilus.

Merope awoke to the sound of echoing laughter, blinking away sleep she saw the small body of an elf shutting her door muttering about childish men. Grinning at the elf Merope sat us taking in the rest of her new room, cream walls were lined with large bay windows meeting the vaulted ceiling and hardwood floors. She had always been told her family was one of the founders but greed and stupidity had stripped the honour and gold before she was ever born. If she was able to bear more children she would have to ask Theo if one of them could keep the Gaunt line going. Morfin was a pathetic excuse of a wizard, but her children would bring her family glory. Deciding to see what had Theo so excited Merope cleared her throat getting the elfs attention. “Mistress! Finally, Polsy told Jink it was wrong to let you sleep thru dinner but Polsy was overruled by Master and Mister Lovegood. Silly men, thinking they knows what is best for the child. Ha! Polsy would like to see them go through birth, then they can decide when Mistress sleeps” Taken aback by the forwardness of the elf Merope tried to stand out of bed but was promptly pressed back down with magic. “Mistress is on strict Healers orders to stay in bed till he deems the internal damaged fixed. Polsy would be a very bad elf to let you endanger the Little Master or Mistress. But If Mistress does not tell then Polsy will let Mistress up for a walk in the garden tomorrow morning when Master goes to council”  
Huffing Merope snuggled back under the covers, “Well, Polsy, I strongly disagree with the healer. Walking would strengthen the magic healing me. But I understand that disobeying would end in punishment so I do not hold it against you. Please bring me dinner and a book on blood magic from the Library...Theo does have a Library right?” Polsy smirked snapping her fingers, a tray full of oil-based soup and bread appeared in front of Merope while a stack of books laid themselves next to her on the bed. “Master does not punish, Polsy is a free elf. All Selwyn elves are. We stay because we are Selwyns, Famille. Polsy disagrees to, but Master does not so Polsy will just have to not listen to him” The pressure keeping Merope down lifted as she looked at the elf in shock, Polsy giggled as she tucked Merope in and cooled her first soup with a gust of air. “Polsy does agree on Healers diet plan, and yes, Selwyn’s have the largest Library only matched by the Malfoys and Notts. Shall Polsy tell Master Mistress is awake? Master is sharing a drink with Misters Lovegood, Travers and Malfoy in the study”  
Feeling her heart warm at the elves being family Merope relaxed into her pile of pillows, “No I’ll be fine, but I might call you when I finish my meal. I will need help finding the study, thank you Polsy” Giggling as the elf beamed with pride before popping away. Merope settled in, opening the first book ‘A.K. Lovecraft - Blood of virgins and children’ and taking a sip of soup. To her great pleasure, it was her childhood favourite, sunflower and lamb with walnuts, before the end of the first chapter the soup was gone and replaced with a flowery green salad. Once the salad was done and the first dozen chapters read Merope stretched standing up, sighing at the feeling of the warm fur under her toes and the cool silk of her gown. Within moments of her standing a small pop announced Polsy, rubbing the sleep from her eyes the small elf lead the way down several dark hallways till a pair of cypress double doors with light and noise flowing out of them. Merope nodded letting Polsy go back to bed before sneaking towards the door hoping the matching hardwood floors did not creak. Standing outside the line of sight Merope prepared to hear her dreadful story retold to strangers.  
“Zen ordered enough cake to feed our whole village in case extra people came by, but by the time her corset was on she was ready to kill me. The poor girl wasn’t trained in one and her mother was refusing to let us marry unless she wore one” A gruff voice muttered between sips while two other voices laughed at his expense. The familiar voice of her Husband caught her ear, “Meri isn’t trained in corsets either but luckily with my mother passed she won’t have to deal with such annoyances. Fuck I don’t care what kind or how big the wedding is I just want to marry her already” This was met by glasses tinking together before a much softer voice nervously gave its two cents. “I wonder if Mirabella will take my proposal seriously this time. Your so Lucky Theo, Merope has too big of heart not to give you a chance but my bird won’t give me the time of day unless her father makes her.” “Merope does have a big heart, but she did not consider that all those flowers came from me. Or the books. I am blessed to have her though, I get to marry my dream girl. Think about it like this Lorenzo, Dolph over here had to marry an American, at least Rosier knows proper English” The room erupted in laughter at Theo’s remark, feeling a bit better about the situation Merope slipped back to their room to read till he came to bed.

This would not come for several more hours, when it did Theo tried to tiptoe into the dark room as to not wake Merope. The rather largely built man landed hard on his backside as the light of a wand came into view between his eyes. “It's me Meri!” His shaky voice filled the air before the light faded and tears racked his ears. Mostly on instinct, Theo tripped over himself climbing into bed, ripping the covers away and pulling the small frame of his love to him. She pushed and pleaded to be left alone but her whimpers were lost in his chest as he hushed her. “Your safe, I’m here, breath darling” The sun would rise long before the crying would stop and Theo was fine with that.


End file.
